Watashi no Fourteen (Fever Senshi Pop'n 14 ED Theme)
Lyrics Nihongo 　フォーティーン　初めてなの 　切ない気持ちは 　フィフティーン　迎えるまで 　大事にしておくの 　きっと　いつか　ママがしてくれたように 　夢の中へ　優しく包むのかな 　ダーリン　ダーリン　見つめていて 　ダーリン　このまま 　ダーリン　ダーリン　気付いてるの？ 　ダーリン　教えて 　そして　いつか　パパが旅に出たように 　多分　君も　どこか消えちゃうのかな 　ダーリン　ダーリン　さよなら 　でも 　ダーリン　いつかは 　ダーリン　ダーリン 　迎えに来て 　ダーリン　私を 　ダーリン　ダーリン　約束よ 　ダーリン　フォーエバー 　アデュー Romaji fourteen hajimete na no setsunai kimochi wa fifteen mukaeru made daiji ni shite oku no kitto itsuka mama ga shitekureta you ni yume no naka he yasashiku tsustsumu no kana darling darling mitsumeteite darling kono mama darling darling kitsui teru no? darling oshiete soshite itsuka papa ga tabi ni deta you ni tabun kimi mo doko ka kie chau no kana darling darling sayonara demo darling itsuka wa darling darling mukae ni kite darling watashi wo darling darling yakusoku yo darling forever adieu English Translation I met Fourteen for the first time With painful feelings I'm meeting Fifteen With care Surely, like me and mommy sometimes, I wonder if it wraps gently in a dream. Darling darling, you been staring at me. Darling leave me alone. Darling darling have you noticed? Darling tell me. And sometimes daddy takes a journey, Maybe, I wonder if he also disappear somewhere. Darling darling goodbye, But Darling someday. Darling darling, Come pick me up Darling me. Darling darling it's a promise. Darling forever. Goodbye. Long Version 　フォーティーン　初めてなの 　切ない気持ちは 　フィフティーン　迎えるまで 　大事にしておくの 　きっと　いつか　ママがしてくれたように 　夢の中へ　優しく包むのかな 　ダーリン　ダーリン　見つめていて 　ダーリン　このまま 　ダーリン　ダーリン　気付いてるの？ 　ダーリン　教えて 　シックスティーン　勇気出して 　気持ち伝えても 　セブンティーン　ため息だけ 　あなたがくれたもの 　きっと　いつか　ママも気付かない場所で 　夜があけたら　大人に変わるのかな 　ダーリン　ダーリン　離さないでダーリン　この手を 　ダーリン　ダーリン　ささやいてよ 　ダーリン　I LOVE YOU 　そして　いつか　パパが旅に出たように 　多分　君も　どこか消えちゃうのかな 　ダーリン　ダーリン　さよなら 　でも 　ダーリン　いつかは 　ダーリン　ダーリン 　迎えに来て 　ダーリン　私を 　ダーリン　ダーリン　見つめていて 　ダーリン　このまま 　ダーリン　ダーリン　約束よ 　ダーリン　フォーエバー 　アデュー Long Romaji fourteen hajimete na no setsunai kimochi wa fifteen mukaeru made daiji ni shite oku no kitto itsuka mama ga shitekureta you ni yume no naka he yasashiku tsustsumu no kana darling darling mitsumeteite darling kono mama darling darling kitsui teru no? darling oshiete sixteen yuuki dashite kimochi tsutaete mo seventeen tameiki dake anata ga kureta mono kitto itsuka mama mo kizukanai basho de yoru ga aketara otona ni kawaru no kana darling darling hanasanai de darling kono te wo darling darling sasayaite yo darling I LOVE YOU soshite itsuka papa ga tabi ni deta you ni tabun kimi mo doko ka kie chau no kana darling darling sayonara demo darling itsuka wa darling darling mukae ni kite darling watashi wo darling darling mitsumeteite darling kono mama darling darling yakusoku yo darling forever adieu Long English Translation I met Fourteen for the first time With painful feelings I'm meeting Fifteen With care Surely, like me and mommy sometimes, I wonder if it wraps gently in a dream. Darling darling, you been staring at me. Darling leave me alone. Darling darling have you noticed? Darling tell me. Sixteen, I created courage And communicated my feelings Seventeen, I only sighed, You gave it to me Surely, me and mommy are sometimes in the unnoticed place The night has been opened, and I was changing into an adult Darling darling, let go, darling, of my hand Darling darling, whisper to me Darling, I LOVE YOU And sometimes daddy takes a journey, Maybe, I wonder if he also disappear somewhere. Darling darling goodbye, But Darling someday. Darling darling, Come pick me up Darling me. Darling darling, you been staring at me. Darling leave me alone. Darling darling it's a promise. Darling forever. Goodbye. Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of わたしのフォーティーン (フィーバー戦士ポップン14EDテーマ) can be found on the pop'n music 14 FEVER! AC ♡ CS pop'n music 12 いろは & 13 カーニバル original soundtrack. *'わたしのフォーティーン (フィーバー戦士ポップン14EDテーマ)' is related to フィーバー戦士ポップン14のテーマ, FEVER HERO also from pop'n music 14 FEVER!. Trivia *'わたしのフォーティーン (フィーバー戦士ポップン14EDテーマ)'s' songwheel genre (フィーバーヒーローエンディング) reads as FEVER HERO ENDING. Song Production Information Ichigo Kokudou Darling, attach the mind. Boys are every loner (lonely warriors)! Sanae Shintani A shade of anxiety crossed from the beginning, when "wondering songs" touched my heart after hearing that "A role of a girl who is singing.", I, Sanae Shintani, was overjoyed after listening to the demo of the song. Even when growing up, in a room of a young girl forever in the hearts of women. The forgotten room will be open through this song. Thank you, "Watashi No Fourteen". Come home early, my darling… Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Fever! Songs Category:Fever! AC Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Fever Senshi Pop'n 14 Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:Kiyotaka Sugimoto Songs